ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSJ Dude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Future Gounks/@comment-Supremegogeta-20110513232307/@comment-SSJ Dude-20110516000350 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 00:04, May 16, 2011 Sunday, May 15th, 2011 at 7:20 P.M. CST Hello Hi and welcome to the wiki. I'm Gotek, leave me a on my talk page if you need anything, also let me know if you want help making a sig. may 15 Janembuu Your idea for janembuu must be deleted, if you did not see, janembuu was a page before you even got here. Please change the character or I must delete your story. June, 14th, 2011, at 2:17 P.M. CST Since I fixed your sig on the Dragonball Wiki do you want me to make your sig here? June 14 Confusion, so I think you should eventually change the character or change it's name, or here's an Idea. Instead of buu absorbing janemba. When Janemba was transforming (after buu was defeated), buu was on his way down to hell, but, he tripped and fell into janemba while he was transforming, then there will not be any confusion, but you will have to think of another name for him. I was thinking, Buumba (it might stink, you can come up with your own if you want.). 19:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) How about Buunemba for your Janembuu character? June 14 I don't know if us regular users can, but I think you go to the edit button but on the side click the arrow I think rename page should be there. June 14 Hey if you get the chance join my dbz forum heres da link http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/ Soilder5679 20:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) By colorful you mean the color changes every letter right? So what colors do you want it and what color do you want the text? Also I need your password as I don't have permission to edit your user page or sub page. June 24 Your Sig Ok here's your sig Let me know if you want me to change anything. You use it by doing June 25 Okay here's the logo. August 1 Hey! :D Hey man you`re here! I hope to see you alot around! Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I am Trunks88, but that account got hacked so I used my old one! :D 08:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I`m awesome! How are you? Also if you want a shaded sig like mine I could make you one?! 06:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ come back to the chat!. Soilder5679 19:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hey come back 2 chat!. Soilder5679 23:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay ill join you!. Soilder5679 16:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Which one do you wanna do? im fine with ether. Soilder5679 02:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I got one a fanfiction were androids 19 and 20 were the androids trunks was talking about from the future and there the main villains of the arc sound good?. Or we couldd o another got any ideas?. Soilder5679 19:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC)